What now?
by SoritaK
Summary: ¿Cuál ha sido el peor momento de su vida? Ya sabes, cuando somos incapaces de reconocer lo que vemos. Bien, despertar, encontrarte con un Jumin desnudo a tu lado y no recordar nada... era uno de esos momentos. Universo Alternativo/Yaoi/JuminxZen/Lemmon más adelante/
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Mystic Messenger. Es un Universo alternativo** **con fin de entretenerlos. Es yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado. Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido.**

 _I found the one he changed my life_  
 _But was it me that changed_  
 _And he just happened to come at the right time_

 **What now**  
 _ **Rihanna**_

 **Prólogo**

 **MC ha entrado al chat.**

MC: Buenos días a todos~!

Saeyoung: buenos días mi amada esposa ~

MC: buenos días cielo ^^ ¿Estás haciendo reparaciones en el chat?

Saeyoung: ahap~ me preocupa que mis mensajes no llegan en el tiempo preciso!

Saeyoung: Llegan una fracción de segundo más lento que el resto! debo evitar que mi adorable esposa sufra por ese largo tiempo de espera!

MC: Amm.. ok... ¿gracias?

Saeyoung: lo que sea por ti ~

 **Jaehee Kang ha entrado al chat.**

Jaehee Kang: Oh! que bueno que están aquí.

Jaehee Kang: Buenos días por cierto.

Saeyoung: Woo! Jaehee no saludó después de su primer mensaje? Algo anda mal, cierto? +u+

Jaehee Kang: ...

Saeyoung: +u+ scan mode on!

MC: Buenos días, Jaehee y disculpa al bobo de mi esposo. ¿De nuevo abusaron de tus horas laborales?

Jaehee Kang: Siempre tan amable, MC. Gracias y no, estoy en búsqueda del señor Han pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Jaehee Kang: Se supone que estaría en su casa para ir a verificar un sitio para una reunión que tendremos pronto pero no está. Nadie lo vio regresar.

MC: ¿Y en su celular?

Jaehee Kang: Nada! No atiende mis llamadas. Creí que lo encontraría aquí pero veo que no. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Saeyoung: No te preocupes mi querida Jaehee, creeeeo saber dónde está +u+ ~

Jaehee Kang: ... no es broma?

Saeyoung: Nop, como mi mente prodigiosa alcanzó la divinidad gatuna, mi intuición me asegura que estoy 99.99% en lo cierto.

 **Yoosung** **ha entrado al chat.**

Jaehee Kang: Sólo podrías decirme dónde está? ;;

Yoosung : buenos días a todos ^0^9

Yoosung : qué raro y genial recibir tantas notificaciones del chat haha Me pondré al corriente...

Jaehee Kang: Hola Yoosung. Entonces? Me lo dirás Saeyoung?

Saeyoung: Claaro que si ~ Pero primero deberás... darme a cambio una ofrenda bastante jugosa.

Jaehee Kang: ...

Jaehee Kang: MC? T_T

MC: Buenos días Yoosung. Saeyoung, sino le dices a Jaehee te quitaré tooooda tu reseva de Honey Buddah Chips.

Yoosung : Uuuh te atrapó MC hahaha

Saeyoung: ¿Qué? Espera... no sabes dónde las guardo +u+ están ocultas en el lugar más secreto del mundo con un super código secreto que programé!

MC: te refieres al compartimento debajo de tu cama? Y no te preocupes, estoy segura que Saeran me ayudaría a descifrarlo.

Saeyoung: serías capaz de traicionarme de esa forma?!

MC: Sabes que cumplo con mis promesas.

Saeyoung: **ijasgfioash**

Saeyoung: **asiofhasfa**

Saeyoung: **hasoifhasofas.**

Jaehee Kang: Detente, Saeyoung! **#**

Saeyoung: está bien! Sólo porque me has enseñado el poder de la misericordia y la salvación!

MC: estoy orgullosa de ti~

Yoosung : esto se pone bueno hahaha

Jaehee Kang: Ya me lo dirás?

Saeyoung: como te dije, estoy 99.99% que Jumin está en...

 **'''**

Lentamente recuperé el conocimiento y visualicé el interior de mi habitación. Varios rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, mostrándome la calidez de la mañana. Como si los mismos atesoraran mi perfecto rostro.

Coloqué mi brazo sobre mis ojos y me permití un minuto más así. Simplemente tendido en mi cama y esperando que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Después de todo, ésa semana fue bastante ajetreada en mi agenda.

¿Qué día era? Ah si, mi día de descanso. Un sábado perfecto para relajarme un momento. A partir del lunes mis días estarían repletos de entrevistas, algunas citas, entrenamientos y horas encerrado en los sets de grabación. No me malentiendan; ansiaba que llegara el momento ya que aprendería mucho de los mejores y demostraría mi nueva faceta artística a mis compañeros y directores. La nueva confianza que nació gracias a lo vivido en RFA.

Con toda esa inspiración, mi cuerpo fue despertando. Aunque no podía ignorar una punzada extraña en la cabeza. Quizás era hora de despertar, iniciar con mis tratamientos matutinos y desayunar sanamente.

Estiré los brazos, sintiendo cómo cada músculo se acomodaba en su lugar. Volteé por automático para dirigirme hacia la puerta e iniciar el día. No obstante, descubrí algo extraño en mi cama. Claramente alguien estaba a mi lado. Su rostro estaba cubierto por las sábanas.

¿Quién era? No, no podía ser alguien de producción porque ayer salí temprano. ¿Me habría topado con alguien de camino a casa? En primer lugar, ¿por qué me fui antes que todos del set? No podía recordarlo. Un momento, ¿por qué estaba sin camisa? Sabía que debía cuidar los cambios de clima para evitar enfermarme. ¿Entonces dónde rayos estaba mi camisa? Por cada pregunta formulaba, sentía más punzaciones dolorosas en mi cabeza. Sólo existía una forma de averiguar su identidad.

Con decisión, retiré un poco la sábana que cubría su rostro mientras reconocía algunas de sus facciones. Ese cabello tratado con los químicos más caros del mundo, un rostro inexpresivo aún en esas condiciones, su tez blanca y mandíbula pronunciada.

\- ¡¿Ju-Jumin?! - expresé con asombro.

El imbécil multimillonario estaba profundamente dormido sin altererarse por mi reacción.

\- ¡Oi, despierta!, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Nada. El idiota seguía dormido, como si nada ocurriera.

Lucía muy cansado y tenía el cabello bastante desarreglado. Aunque eso no era lo más preocupante... ¡estaba también sin camisa!, ¿por qué?. Mi mente comenzó a divagar en toda clase de ideas. Debía tranquilizarme. Tenía que existir una razón lógica para todo eso.

Espera.

Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta antes que mi mente perdiera el control. Alcé las sábanas para... mirar nuestra condición... ¿ESTÁBAMOS DESNUDOS?

¿Cuál ha sido el peor momento de su vida? Ya saben, cuando somos incapaces de reconocer lo que vemos o algunos hechos. Donde sabes que la vida te dará el peor golpe que puedas imaginar.

Bien, ése era uno de esos momentos.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo peor. Nuevamente mi cabeza estaba matándome mientras trataba de atar tantos cabos.

Necesitaba recordar... ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

 **'''**

 **Ha llegado el final del capítulo. Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews con mensajes constructivos.**

 **Notas de SoritaK.**

 _Mystic Messenger_ es mi salvación, literalmente. El año que me mudé de ciudad e independicé, me ayudó a salir adelante entre un mar de trabajo y muchos indiferentes. Este par era quien más me hacía reír y olvidar de mis problemas. Gracias a ellos me cuestioné retomar la escritura después de tantos años, no obstante no encontraba una trama interesante e "innovadora" de la ya aportada por tantos fics de mi agrado. De pronto la historia surgió sola en mi mente.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como me divertí al escribirlo. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ : Madcloudy por la parte Sevenciana (risas)

 **Búsquenme en Facebook o Wattpad como: SoritaK.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

 **What now?**  
 _I just can't figure it out_


	2. Cambio de rutina

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Mystic Messenger. Es un Universo alternativo** **con fin de entretenerlos.** **Es yaoi (chico x chico)** **sino te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado.** **Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Hey there, stranger, what's on your mind?  
Strange behavior, but you say you're fine  
Like a spectator, I watch from the side  
Hey there, stranger, remember that one time_

 **Strangers** _  
_ _ **Jordan Smith**_ _  
_ **  
Capítulo I  
** **Cambio de rutina.** **  
**

 _El tic tac pesado del reloj resonaba en los pasillos. Caminaba entre la multitud. Algunas chicas correspondían mi saludo, agradeciéndoles como siempre por su buen trabajo. Otros corrían para entregar algún prop o vestuario olvidado entre la locura de la filmación. Identifiqué mi camerino; una estrella decoraba mi nombre. Con una amplia sonrisa, abrí la puerta e ingresé al sitio._

 _El lugar era más grande que mi habitación, tenía varias televisiones de alta calidad, algunos espejos y escritorios elegantes, con decoraciones minimalistas, tenía un baño propio y un espacio para cambiarme. En una esquina habían muchos ramos de flores, cajas con cartas y regalos de mis amados fans. Era la primera vez que me ofrecían un camerino así junto con varios lujos que jamás creí tener. ¡Y apenas iniciaba el rodaje! No podía imaginar lo que viviría al terminar la filmación._

 _Coloqué mi café sobre la mesa y dejé que mi cuerpo descansara en el amplio sillón. Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba absorber por los numerosos cojines. Una sensación entre mareo y vértigo nubló mi mente. No podía recordar otro momento en toda mi carrera donde estuviera tan cansado. Donde tuviera que recostarme forzosamente por algunos minutos. ¿Qué podía esperar de un filme de talla internacional con actores de renombre? Por algún juego del destino, mi suerte cambió... ¡uno de mis directores favoritos decidió filmar en Corea del Sur y_ _me contrató_ _!_

 _"Todo tu esfuerzo tendrá su recompensa tarde o temprano"_

 _A veces me asustaba cuán acertadas eran las palabras de MC. Parecía saber decirlas en el momento exacto. Por eso era la pareja perfecta para Saeyoung, no cabía duda._

 _Me levanté nuevamente para tomar un sorbo a mi café. Debía aprovechar la ausencia del vértigo. Su sabor refrescó mi garganta y despejó mejor mis pensamientos. Jamás imaginé que estaría en ese punto. Entre el cansancio y la ilusión máxima. Aunque mi tiempo en escena terminó por ese día. ¿Cuántas veces mi camerino no fue testigo de mi emoción por salir y reiniciar la grabación? Por comenzar un nuevo reto y compartir el tiempo con actores tan reconocidos mundialmente. Después de tanto trabajo, sería mi debut internacional y viajaría por el mundo..._

 _Calor._

 _Sentí un líquido cálido cayendo entre mis dedos a gran velocidad, dejando un doloroso rastro en el camino. Rápidamente me levanté del sillón, dejando el café sobre la mesa y moviendo mis manos. Identifiqué una servilleta y limpié con cuidado mis dedos. Maldición, creí haber tomado lo suficiente para no quemarme._

 _De pronto, el sonido de mi celular rompió con el pequeño caos. Era_ _un mensaje._ _Me dirigí al escritorio y lo saqué de un pequeño cajón. No se me permitía entrar al set con él así que lo escondía en aquél sitio._ _Deslicé_ _la pantalla para eliminar varias notificaciones sin importancia_ _pero... tuve que detenerme en uno._ _¡¿Un_ _m_ _ensaje de Jumin Han?!,_ _¿e_ _l engreído?_ _No. Era tiempo de quitarme la costumbre de llamarlo así. Después de todo, ya éramos algo parecido a una amistad. Posterior a_ _la boda de Saeyoung y MC, nos mostró que_ _podía_ _ser humano. Si, el aut_ _ómata se lució ayudándolos en ajustar los últimos detalles, pagó la recuperación y tratamiento de su hermano entre otros asuntos._ _¿Quién era para no darle una nueva oportunidad?_ _Además, le debía mi actual trabajo porque fue quien me comentó de la audición. Al principio creí que se trataría de uno de sus extraños proyectos de esas... esas bolas de pelo tan... gn... ¡ellos! Más Jaehee me aseguró que era una gran oportunidad en mi carrera y que DEBÍA ir a la audición. Mi vida cambió por completo… gracias a él._

 _¿_ _Divagué_ _sin checar el mensaje?, ¿qué me ocurría? Seguramente mi mente estaba quedándose sin estamina. Abrí el dichoso_ _texto:_

 _"Jumin Han:_ _Buenas tardes_ _Zen. ¿T_ _ienes tiempo libre_ _? "_

Si, _faltaban unos minutos para salir y mañana sería mi descanso. ¿Era seguro darle esa información? Después de todo, se trataba del amante de aquellas criaturas infernales. ¿_ _Con_ _cuáles_ _intenciones extrañas_ _quería_ _reunirse?_

 _ **Z**_ _ **EN se ha unido al chat.**_

ZEN : Jumin?  
ZEN : amm hola, ¿estamos en un chat privado?, ¿si sabes que Seven leerá esto, cierto?  
ZEN : digo, Saeyoung!  
Jumin: Sí y no importa, quería mantener esto entre los dos.  
ZEN : ... seguramente te molestará mucho por esas últimas palabras Uu  
Jumin Han: Zen, no has contestado mi pregunta.

 _Díficil decisión._

ZEN: no es por un proyecto de gatos, verdad? Porque mi respuesta siempre será **NO**.  
Jumin Han: No, aunque es una lástima que cierres las puertas a una vida llena de éxitos y felicidad.  
ZEN: Ehh? Oh, sólo ve al grano! Te leo!  
Jumin Han: Sabia elección. ¿A qué hora termina tu grabación?  
ZEN: Ya terminé, saldré en media hora.  
Jumin Han: Perfecto. En la entrada te esperará una camioneta con mi chofer, ¿lo recuerdas?  
ZEN: Claro que lo recuerdo! Pero por qué quieres que nos veamos? O es sólo para presumir otra vez tus lujosos coches?  
Jumin Han: No entiendo la relación de tus palabras a mi pregunta pero lo asumiré como una respuesta positiva. Nos vemos pronto.

 _ **Jumin Han ha salido del chat.**_

 _¡Ese maldito!_

'''

 _ **ZEN ha entrado en el chat.**_

ZEN: Oye bastardo, por qué demonios no estás también en el coche?  
Jumin Han: No entiendo tu argumento. ¿Vienes en camino?  
ZEN: ¡Si y no me ignores!  
Jumin Han: ¿Tan necesaria es mi presencia? Hn.. supongo que has de extrañarme.  
Jumin Han: No te preocupes, nos veremos pronto.  
ZEN: OOh! Eres imposible!

 _ **ZEN ha salido del chat.**_

 _Bloquee mi celular y lo guardé en el bolsillo bastante molesto. ¿Los de su clase no entendían la importancia de estar con el invitado? Es como citarse para una reunión y esa persona no estuviera presente. Vaya falta de respeto. Más le valía estar en el sitio donde nos veremos..._

'''

 _Uno de sus mayordomos, guardaespaldas, ¿aún se usaba el término sirviente?. En fin, alguien de ellos me recibió en la entrada de un enorme edificio y me escoltó en su interior. Parecía recién construido ya que aún había varios señalamientos y algunos limpiaban el sitio con mucha dedicación. Subimos algunos pisos por el elevador hasta llegar a una amplia habitación. Ese lugar me recordaba a las boutiques de "Chanel". Paredes y suelos complementados por blancos y negros. Pilares con decoraciones extrañas que lucían futuristas. Habían varios estantes con accesorios para caballero así como zapatos exageradamente costosos en las paredes. ¿Qué estaba tramando Jumin?_

 _El hombre me guió hasta una puerta al fondo del sitio. La abrió haciendo una leve reverencia y me permitió ver su interior. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fueron las paredes tapizadas con ropa elegante, de hecho reconocí que poseía características de la nueva temporada. Era como estar en el armario privado de un super modelo o diseñador de modas. Sólo que parecía más un departamento que un simple ropero. El lugar carecía de ventanas pero estaba bien iluminado._

 _\- El invitado está aquí, señor Han._  
 _\- Gracias, déjanos solos._

 _El hombre hizo una leve reverencia y cerró la puerta detrás de sí._

 _\- ¿Tampoco pudiste recibirme en la puerta, gran inconsciente? - pregunté molesto mientras miraba alrededor sin poder reconocerle._  
 _\- Pasa, aquí estoy- escuché su voz proviniendo de la habitación continua._

 _Caminé con paso decidido hacia el sitio. Sin distraerme por un momento de la ropa tan elegante y bien hecha que colgaba en los costados. Al fin, lo reconocí. El bastardo en cuestión estaba de espaldas, mirando con mucha atención algunas prendas frente a él._

 _Lucía bastante casual; usaba una camisa blanca; con un corte bastante sencillo y unos pantalones negros. Algo que odiaba porque combinaba con mi atuendo: un suéter negro de cuello alto con pantalones del mismo color._

 _\- ¿Me escuchaste?, ¿por qué no me recibiste? - seguí reprochando.  
\- Innecesario; estaba preparando todo para tu llegada._

 _Suspiré notablemente. Este hombre era experto en hacerme perder la paciencia. Jumin parecía usualmente pensativo, incluso distraído._

 _\- No está la bola de pelos aquí, ¿cierto? - pregunté al recordarla con cierto temor._  
 _\- Elizabeth 3ra- me corrigió sin despegar su atención - No, a estas horas está cómodamente dormida en su nueva cama en mi hogar._  
 _\- Basta, no me des más detalles._

 _De tan sólo imaginarlo me provocaba una sensación molesta en la nariz._

 _\- Entonces, ¿me dirás dónde estoy y por qué estamos aquí?_  
 _\- En un edificio, lo compré la semana pasada._  
 _\- ¡Lo sé! Sé que estamos en un edificio… Espera, ¿estoy aquí para que me presumas el dato?_  
 _\- No - exclamó con un tono más seco. Sujetó una prenda de tela bastante costosa pero con una forma simple - ¿Te gusta esto para usarlo en un evento?  
\- ¿Qué tipo de evento?.  
\- Uno importante.  
\- Escucha… - suspiré mientras trataba de retener mi irritación - Si quieres que hable, necesitas darme más información.  
\- Cierto.  
_ _  
_ _Finalmente, Jumin me encaró con su mirada. Realmente parecía molesto. Mejor dicho, indeciso. Era extraño verle así._

 _\- En unas horas iré a un evento y necesito tu ayuda para elegir la ropa que vestiré.  
\- ¿Ese trabajo no lo hace ya Jaehee?- respondí sin pensarlo.  
\- Pero su visión no es tan precisa como la tuya por tu experiencia como modelo._

 _Podría ser que tenía razón._ _Muy poca razón_ _. Jaehee tenía un alto sentido para la moda y buen gusto. Más he trabajado para la industria y sé mejor cómo vestir a un hombre. Es decir, ¡mírenme! Era el vivo ejemplo de cómo lucir perfecto para toda ocasión._

 _El bas… perdón, Jumin, aclaró su garganta. Su usual forma de presionarte discretamente en algo._

 _\- Dime más sobre el evento - repetí accediendo a su petición.  
\- Perfecto - respondió con una leve… ¿sonrisa? - ¿Qué podría usar si voy a una fiesta de un Fashion Show?, ¿esto? _

_Me mostró la peor opción:_ _un traje oscuro con patrones y cortes sencillos que realzaban el cuerpo masculino, muy inapropiado para la situación… quizá sólo para una fiesta formal de algún familiar._

 _\- Ni de broma. Volviendo al tema, ¿si te enseñaron que debes acompañar a tu invita…_  
 _\- Sólo cuando es necesario - sujetó otra prenda sin siquiera prestar atención en mi notable enfado- ¿Está?_

 _Nuevamente me mostró la peor opción. Un saco gris con algunos cortes asimétricos, junto con una camisa de manga larga de color negro y un pantalón de vestir un tanto ajustado del mismo color. Algo que quizá usaría en una cita casual..._

 _\- Sólo si quieres verte_ _fuera de lugar. ¿Responderás alguna de mis preguntas?  
\- No me equivocaba; conoces mucho sobre el tema.  
\- ¿Eh? No realmente - contesté - Es información que "se te pega" al convivir con diseñadores y modelos.  
\- ¿Te gusta esa área? - preguntó nuevamente.  
\- ¿Diseño de modas?  
\- Así es.  
\- No, nunca haría mi propia ropa. No sé por dónde empezar pero me gusta elegir determinada ropa para los personajes que interpreto y ayudar a los demás a lucir como realmente quieren verse.  
\- Comprendo - respondió pensativo._

 _Jumin hizo una ligera pausa. Parecía meditar algo importante._

 _\- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? - pregunté._  
 _\- Como estoy seguro que conoces, Corea del Sur está volviéndose un ejemplo a seguir en tendencia mundial en cuanto a moda se refiere y quiero ser parte de eso._  
 _\- No me sorprende - reí un poco - ¿Tu ambición tiene límites?_  
 _\- Sabes la respuesta._

 _No. Ese hombre no tenía límites. Si ponía su ojo analítico en algún rubro, sacaba completo provecho y lo convertía en un negocio rentable._

 _\- ¿Y estoy aquí para informarte un poco del tema?_  
 _\- Más bien te llevaré para que me asesores en el tema._  
 _\- ¿Haaa? - exclamé sorprendido- ¿¡A mí?! Pero no tengo idea de tecnicismos._  
 _\- Pero sabrías diferenciar algo con potencial, ¿cierto? Acabas de demostrarlo._  
 _\- No, esto es diferente._  
 _\- Confío en mis instintos, tienes el potencial para hacerlo._  
 _\- ¡Dime ya cuál es el evento! - indagué perdiendo la paciencia._  
 _\- Un Fashion Night Out, la pasarela de Vogue- respondió cruzándose de brazos._  
 _\- Oh, una pasarela… e-espera… ¿dijiste Vogue?, ¿no me digas que es el Street Night Out?_  
 _\- Así es._

 _Sentimientos encontrados chocaron colosalmente en mi interior. Sabía perfectamente sobre el evento. Ya era casi una tradición icónica en el país. Cerraban algunas calles en el barrio de Gangnam y hacían una pasarela mostrando una importante colección. ¡Debía estar ahí! Aunque miles de cuestiones hacían contrapeso en mis pensamientos._

 _\- Pero no tengo algo qué usar para la altura del evento._  
 _\- ¿Quién dijo lo contrario?_

 _Jumin hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándome del otro lado un amplio pasillo con ropa, accesorios y zapatos. Su semblante cambió. Lucía bastante… ¿confiado?_

 _\- Le pedí a la asistente Kang que seleccionara y comprara ropa para ti. Confié en su gusto basado en la observación de tu trabajo. Puedes seleccionar lo que gustes._

 _Era inevitable sentirme como esas chicas cuyo hombre le presumía su dinero comprando mucha ropa costosa y transformando su físico de patito feo en cisne… Espera, eso no me hacía el cisne, ¿cierto? ¿Qué decía? La noticia del evento estaba afectándome._

 _\- ¿Compraste todo esto sólo para mi?!, ¿estás loco?  
\- No, en realidad son prendas que las usaré para un estudio de mercado pero si las quieres, podría regalártelas a cambio de este favor.  
\- ¿Por qué yo, Jumin? No entiendo.  
\- ¿Quién mejor que tú para el trabajo?  
\- ¿Un profesionista o diseñadora de modas?  
\- Hablé con varios diseñadores pero ninguno me dio respuestas inmediatas como tú - respondió cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Honestamente estoy cansándome de darte explicaciones para todo. ¿Quieres ir o no?_

 _Maldita sea._

 _\- Si, sólo… haa… No me digas el precio de la ropa que usaré…_

 _No quise distinguir la sonrisa de victoria que seguramente emanaba. Sólo me limité en caminar hacia la ropa que Jaehee escogió con tanta dedicación. De hecho era el estilo que me gustaba. Tenía que agradecerle después. Aunque podía distinguir que cada prenda valía una fortuna. Sabía reconocer la ropa de buena marca. Podría incluso venderla y podría pagar cinco veces mi renta. Más no podía, podría armar una colección adecuada para mis futuras giras y las premieres donde apareceré al terminar la filmación._

 _\- Sólo aceptaré veinte prendas y quizás tres pares de zapatos. ¿Está bien?  
\- ¿Eso detendrá tus dudas?  
\- Si, me harás sentir mejor.  
\- Está bien - respondió mientras me entregaba su Ipad, mostrándome una clase de documento - Es la información de la pasarela. Elige el atuendo de ambos basándote en la temática del evento. Tienes quince minutos para elegir y una media hora para prepararnos e irnos. ¿Alguna duda?_

 _Estaba atónito por sus órdenes. Mi mente procesaba la información._

 _\- ¿O temes no conseguirlo? - preguntó con una sonrisa ambigua. Ese maldito.  
\- Cállate y déjame solo para iniciar - respondí mientras leía el documento. _

_Mi orgullo me impedía confirmar su reacción. Decidí concentrarme y leer lo más rápido posible. Escuché el eco de sus pisadas abandonando la habitación. Muy bien, debía elegir pronto un outfit adecuado para la ocasión y causar una imagen perfecta y memorable. Vaya forma de romper la rutina._

'''

 **Ha llegado el final del capítulo. Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews con mensajes constructivos.**

Búsquenme en Facebook o Wattpad como: SoritaK.

 **Notas de SoritaK.**

Nuevo capítulo. Me demoré un poco ya que reestructuré la historia completamente. Originalmente la trama iba a ser de un punto A - B, algo sencillo pero quiero enfrentarme con algunos retos.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como me divertí al escribirlo. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

 **¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

What now?  
 _I just can't figure it out_


End file.
